Szkice - czyli przeleć mnie w koniczynie
by Pastisz
Summary: Tytuł nie zachęca, bo was zachęcać nie muszę. Imię Lokiego robi to za mnie. Więc będzie on, a po drugiej stronie iksa IronMan, Thor, Wdowa, Banner (Hulk?), a jeśli nie zbraknie mi słów, to może nawet znajdzie się nasz szepczący o słodkim bólu przystojniak od Chitauri. Jakim cudem Lokiś to przeżyje? Przeczytajcie! I bądźcie gotowi na wszystko!
1. Chapter 1

Siedząc w ogrodzie, z szkicownikiem i ołówkiem w rękach, ubrany jedynie w przepaskę na biodrach i odrobinę starannie dobranych ozdób, Loki sam wyglądał jak idealny model do sportretowania. Twarz miał lekko zamyśloną, czerwone oczy przymrużone. Był zajęty. Oczywiście nie na tyle, by nie dostrzec zbliżającego się Thora.

W pewnym sensie nawet go podziwiał. Gdy pierwszy raz przybrany brat odwiedził go po zapadnięciu wyroku, bóg kłamstwa rzucił się na niego i nie obyło się bez interwencji strażników. Podobnie z resztą podczas kilku kolejnych wizyt. Thor jednak był uparty, do końca nie stracił wiary w sens swojego postępowania i Lokiemu nie pozostawało nic innego, jak przywyknąć do jego obecności.

- Rysujesz? - zapytał Thor, kiedy wreszcie jotun podniósł na niego spojrzenie, układając szkicownik na kolanach i zasłaniając przedramieniem, jakby nie chciał pozwolić gromowładnemu na zajrzenie do środka. Ten jednak wyraźnie się tym nie przejął, siadając obok i zabierając gruby notes.

Kłamca westchnął głęboko, ale nie zaprotestował. Już jakiś czas temu zrezygnował z rękoczynów, a inne możliwości przekazu zostały mu odebrane. Zasadniczo powinien uważać, że ma szczęście: nie zaszyto mu ust, jak było to opisane w Mitgardzkich mitach, choć wiele osób to sugerowało. Nie było też węży, więzów z wnętrzności rodzonych synów, których z resztą musiałby chyba płodzić specjalnie na tą okazję. Nic z tych okropności. Jednak mylili się ci, którzy uważali że kara nie była dotkliwa. Lokiemu odebrano to, co kochał najbardziej: status, magię, wolność i możliwość władania słowem - zarówno w piśmie jak w mowie. Odyn zdjął też ukrywające jego prawdziwą naturę zaklęcie, pozostawiając tylko tą jego drobną część, która sprawiała że dotyk jotuna był znośny dla bardziej ciepłolubnych istot.

Wbrew pewny obawo Boga Kłamstw, nie wtrącono go do lochu, ani nie wygnano pozbawionego mocy z powrotem do Jotunhaimu, choć były i takie pomysły. Na jego więzienie składał się niewielki pałacyk, z daleka od reszty zabudowań i otaczający go piękny ogród. Gdyby nie uzbrojeni strażnicy, nie spuszczający go z oczu, Loki mógłby nawet polubić to miejsce. No i gdyby nie odwiedzający go codziennie Thor, na którego twarzy w tej chwili powoli pojawiał się ognisty rumieniec.

Psotnik uśmiechnął się, wyjmując notes z jego rąk i wracając do szkicowania, pozostawiając brata sam na sam z przeżywanym szokiem. Po chwili jednak przerwał i popatrzył na niego pytająco. Władca Burzy przez chwilę jeszcze się wahał, po czym znów sięgnął po brulion, podczas gdy jotun przysunął się bliżej, by przewrócić plik kartek na pierwszą stronę.

Znajdujący się na niej obrazek był jeszcze niewinny. Przedstawiał wnętrze Stark Tawer i Tony'ego stojącego za barem z drinkiem w dłoni. Twarz i sylwetka miliardera oddane były starannie, dało się nawet dostrzec jaśniejsze punkciki prześwitującego przez koszulkę światła reaktora na jego piersi. Scena była znajoma. Właśnie tak wyglądał IronMan próbując grać na czas.

"Napijesz się?"

Loki przewrócił kartkę. Na następnym rysunku byli już obaj. Tło - to samo pomieszczenie - narysowane było w dużym uproszczeniu, roztartymi kreskami miękkiego ołówka. Szczegółowo oddane postacie odznaczały się na nim wyraźniej. Zaskoczenie na własnej twarzy Kłamca oddał z bezlitosną ekspresją.

"Zazwyczaj działa..."

Tony uśmiechał się do niego. Uśmiechały się jego oczy. Jeśli nawet się bał, nie pokazywał tego w żadnym stopniu, a jego organiczna bezczelność godziła w skonsternowanego boga w wręcz namacalny sposób.

Kolejny szkic. Dłoń Psotnika zaciśnięta na gardle Playboya, Filantropa i diabli wiedzą kogo jeszcze. Tło znów było prawie sugestią, natomiast na twarzy Starka można było dostrzec każdy napięty mięsień i lekkie lśnienie potu na siniejącej z braku tlenu skórze, której fałdki zbierały się nad smukłymi palcami Lokiego. Z autoportretu autora widać było tylko rękę, tak że patrzyło się jakby z jego perspektywy.

Na następnym rysunku powinien znajdować się Anthony Stark wylatujący oknem wśród odłamków rozbitego szkła. Jednak było inaczej. Dłoń Lokiego nadal znajdowała się na jego szyi, już jednak nie na gardle, a na karku, a jej uścisk był zdecydowanie łagodniejszy, niemal czuły. Nie bez powodu z resztą, bo twarz boga była teraz zaraz przy twarzy Żelaznego Człowieka, a jego usta odciskały na wargach Tony'ego namiętny pocałunek. Oblicze miliardera wyrażało zdziwienie. Zdecydowanie nie wydawał się zachwycony, jego postawa wskazywała, że chce odepchnąć kłamcę jak najdalej od siebie.

Kolejna karta odkrywała, że tak też zrobił w istocie. Odepchnął i cofnął się gwałtownie, tylko po to, by uderzyć plecami w tą samą osobę, przed którą chciał uciec. Mocne, pewne kreski bezbłędnie oddawały zaskoczenie i strach. Autentyczny strach na zwykle pewnej siebie twarzy. Na zasadzie kontrastu, Loki na tym rysunku uśmiechał się łagodnie i niemal ciepło. Głowę miał lekko obróconą, jakby szeptał coś do ucha milionera, niemal muskając je rozchylonymi wargami.

Jotun sięgnął do następnej strony, jednak Thor położył rękę na jego dłoni. Policzki miał czerwone, źrenice lekko rozszerzone, co nadawało jego spojrzeniu nieco nieprzytomny wyraz. Wyraźnie chciał coś powiedzieć i nie umiał znaleźć słów, więc tylko wstał szybko, oddając przybranemu bratu szkicownik nieporadnym ruchem, tak że kartki rozsypałyby się gdyby nie refleks Kłamcy.

- Przyjdę później - wykrztusił, szybko wycofując się z ogrodu.

Loki patrzył w ślad za nim. Powstrzymał się przed roześmianiem w głos, ale jego oczy śmiały się wyraźnie. Pierwszy raz odkąd stał się więźniem.

xxx

Thor wrócił - tak jak obiecał.

Następnego dnia zastał Lokiego w swoich komnatach. Musiał przyznać, że sytuacja była dość nietypowa, przynajmniej dla męskiej formy Lokigo, ponieważ ten leżał na łóżku i malował paznokcie. Czarny kolor, ewidentnie Mitgardzkiego pochodzenia, lakieru odrobinę łagodził szokujący efekt jaki wywołało na Thorze to niemęskie zajęcie. Choć zdawać by się mogło, że po wczorajszym dniu Gromowładnego nie tak łatwo będzie zszokować.

Gdy władca piorunów staną w drzwiach, Loki uśmiechnął się do niego, po czym ruchem głowy wskazał na szafkę nocną. Znajdował się na niej znajomy brulion. Syn Odyna dłuższą chwilę się wahał, nim podszedł i wziął go do ręki. Jotun tym czasem skończył nakładać emalię i zakręciwszy buteleczkę, bezczelnie rzucił nią w stojącego pod ścianą strażnika. Ten nie zareagował, więc odbiła się ona od jego hełmu z cichym brzdękiem, częściowo obtłukując i zostawiajac w miejscu uderzenia czarną plamę. Kłamca opadł na łóżko, wyraźnie zirytowany. Zaraz jednak podniósł się - cały czas uważając na pomalowane paznokcie - i spojrzał na przybranego brata.

Ten oglądał właśnie kolejny rysunek. Staranniejszy od poprzednich, bardziej szczegółowy, choć zawierał aż trzy postacie. Trzy postacie, lecz dwie osoby, ponieważ Loki był na nim w dwóch formach. Pierwsza, klęcząca za plecami Tony'ego, trzymała go, jedną dłoń zaciskając na krótkich włosach playboya, drugą przytrzymując jego wykręconą do tyłu rękę. Anthony klęczał również - nic tak nie pomaga w wykonaniu prostego polecenie "kneel" jak kopniak w zgięcie kolana. Drugi Loki pochylał się, całując wykrzywione bólem, czy też strachem usta miliardera, przytrzymując jego wolną rękę, wyraźnie próbującą dosięgnąć Psotnika.

Kolejny szkic był niemal identyczny. Tylko wyraz twarzy Starka uległ zmianie, jego mięśnie nie były już napięte jak na poprzednim rysunku a uniesiona wcześniej dłoń opadła, tak że Kłamca nie tyle trzymał ją, co splatał z nią palce w jednoznacznie czułym geście. Drugi Loki, ten za plecami IronMana, delikatnie całował go w kark.

Podczas gdy Thor studiował kolejne szkice, syn Laufeya obserwował go znad schnących paznokietków, a gdy nabrał pewności, że te się nie rozmarzą, podniósł się nieco by pociągnąć następce Asgardzkiego tronu na łóżko. Ten zamarł w odpowiedzi, z wyjątkowo niemądrym wyrazem twarzy, na widok którego Jotun jedynie wywrócił oczami i sięgnął po dalsze szkice, podając je gromowładnemu i siadając tak, by móc wygodnie patrzyć przez jego ramię.

A było na co popatrzeć. Na kolejnych kartkach ubranie Tony'ego znikało, zdejmowane lub wręcz zdzierane. Miliarder coraz bardziej ochoczo przystawał na współpracę, jednak pozostając w dwóch formach Loki nie dopuszczał, by choćby przez chwilę miał on wolne ręce, przekazując sobie nadgarstki "jeńca" przy każdej zmianie pozycji. Książę błyskawic niemal wypuścił szkicownik, widząc klęczącego naprzeciw brata Starka, wyraźnie oddającego wcześniejszy pocałunek. Loki trzymał go za nadgarstki, unosząc ręce filantropa ponad jego głowę. Druga forma Psotnika opierała się w tym czasie o plecy Anthonego, a dwa z smukłych palców ginęły w miejscu, w którym ani Thor, ani zapewne realny IronMan nie chcieli ich nigdy widzieć. Druga rączka sobowtóra Kłamcy też nie próżnowała, zaznaczonymi przez niejako powielające kontur kreski ruchami rewanżując kochankowi przeżywany dyskomfort.

- Jesteś chory, bracie - wymamrotał Thor, patrząc na szkic z wypiekami na policzkach i przewrócił drżącą ręką kolejną stronę.

Loki uśmiechnął się w zdecydowanie tryumfalny sposób. Podobnie uśmiechały się obie jego postacie na rysunku, patrząc na siebie ponad zgiętymi plecami Starka. Powody tych uśmiechów były oczywiste na pierwszy rzut oka. Oniemiały syn Odyna patrzył na oddaną z anatomiczną precyzją męskość brata, której większa część znikała w ustach miliardera. Przyrodzenia drugiego z Lokich nie było widać, ale mocno przyciśnięte do bioder boga kłamstwa pośladki Tony'ego pozwalały domyślić się, gdzie właśnie się znajdowała.

- Nie-dotykaj-mnie - wycedził przez zęby gromowładny, wypuszczając z rąk szkicownik, którego kartki rozsypały się po podłodze i wstając.

Kłamca nie próbował mu w tym przeszkodzić, ani nawet zbierać rozsypanych rysunków. Niezmiennie uśmiechnięty patrzył na wykrzywione obrzydzeniem oblicze. Zaraz potem Thor wyszedł, a Loki zaczął się śmiać. Ponieważ poza obrzydzeniem na twarzy i w oczach brata, widział dość wyraźne wybrzuszenie na jego spodniach.


	2. Chapter 2

Tak pomyślałam, że moja kolej :) Tym razem nowe paringi, jeśli można tak nazwać. Ale z pozdrowieniami dla wszystkich lubiących FrostIron, klęczącego Starka i smukłe palce w męskich... ustach!

* * *

Przez kolejne dwa dni Thor się nie pokazywał. Pozbawiony głosu więzień komentował ten fakt lekkim uśmiechem na niebieskich wargach i melodyjnym pogwizdywaniem w czasie tworzenia szkiców. Gwizdanie, jako nieniosące werbalnego przekazu, podobnie z resztą jak mruczenie i nucenie, umykało zaklęciu blokującemu mowę.

Trzeciego dnia gromowładny wrócił, przychodząc akurat w porze obiadu - licząc, że w ten sposób nie natknie się na kłopotliwe rysunki. Lokiego zastał siedzącego samotnie przy długim stole i właśnie odkrawał niewielki kawałek pieczeni z użyciem srebrnych sztućców.

- Pomyślałem, że zjem dzisiaj z tobą - oznajmił syn Odyna, siadając nie po drugiej stronie stołu, a zaraz po prawej ręce brata, co ten skwitował jedynie pozbawionym nadziei spojrzeniem.

Służba wniosła drugie nakrycie.

Przez chwilę jedli w milczeniu: Loki, bo nie miał wyjścia, Thor, ponieważ potrzeba komunikacji przegrała z jego legendarnym apetytem. Bóg piorunów pochłonął pieczonego dzika, cztery jagniątka i niewielkie stadko kuropatw. Jego przybranemu bratu wystarczył plaster pieczeni i kilka rodzajów sałatki, z której każdej spróbował po łyżce.

- Rozmawiałem o twoich rysunkach z ojcem - wypalił Thor, kończąc ogryzać kuropatwę.

Widelec wymknął się z dłoni Lokiego i spadł na ziemię. W ciszy dźwięk zderzenia metalu z posadzką rozszedł się czysto, odbijając delikatnym rezonansem w paciorkach kryształowego żyrandola. Kłamca nie poruszył się, czekając, aż służący zabierze sztuciec i poda nowy, po czym wrócił do jedzenia.

- Był mocno poruszony. Chce znaleźć kogoś, kto będzie umiał ci pomóc.

Loki odłożył sztućce i wytarł usta serwetką, po czym, nie czekając na brata, odszedł od stołu.

Thor pobiegł za nim.

- Loki nie rozumiesz! To nie jest normalne, żeby mężczyzna myślał w ten sposób o drugim mężczyźnie! - krzyknął, doganiając go na schodach i łapiąc za ramię.

Loki odwrócił się gwałtownie, popychając dziedzica Asgardu na ścianę, rozsuwając jego nogi kolanem i pochylając się do jego ust. Odynson zamarł, czując wargi brata na swoich i jego zwinny język wkradający się między nie. Pocałunek urwał się nagle. Kłamca popatrzył wyzywająco w oczy Gromowładnego, zdecydowanym gestem ocierając twarz wierzchem ramienia, by pozbyć się przeniesionego tam z brody Thora tłuczu, po czym - już niezatrzymywany - powędrował do swoich prywatnych komnat. Tak jak zakładał, nikt prócz strażnika nie ruszył jego śladem.

xxx

- Poprosiłem ojca, żeby jednak tego nie robił - oznajmił Thor, stając w drzwiach. Był wieczór, Loki znów szkicował i tym razem naprawdę dał się podejść bratu. Miał inne rzeczy na głowie. - Nie powinieneś zapalić światła? - zatroszczył się bóg piorunów. Klasnął w dłonie, a wzory na wezgłowiu łóżkach i ścianach rozjarzyły się powoli, oświetlając pokój.

Loki popatrzył na niego z wyraźnym wyrzutem, jakby pytał, co on jeszcze robi w jego prywatnych komnatach. Jednak po chwili przesunął się, robiąc mu miejsce obok siebie i kładąc na nim skończone już szkice. Gromowładny podszedł do łóżka z wyraźnym wahaniem, sięgając po brulion i patrząc na otwartą obecnie stronę. Chwilę skonsternowany oglądał podwójny portret, przedstawiający Lokiego z jego kobiecą formą. Ona miała na sobie skórzany gorset, czapkę od niemieckiego munduru i trzymała w dłoni krótki bacik, podczas gdy on na klęczkach lizał czubki jej oficerek.

- Powiedziałem, że to może być twój wyraz buntu przeciw tej sytuacji i że może lepiej będzie dać ci czas. Ale martwi się o ciebie, a ja się temu nie dziwię – powiedział Odynson, przewracając kolejną stronę. Lady Loki z tryumfalnym uśmieszkiem zapinała obrożę na szyi swojego męskiego sobowtóra, wyglądającego nie żwawiej niż po spotkaniu Hulka. - To nie jest oparte na faktach?

Jorun uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi szeroko i przesunął palcami po swoim ciele, od policzka po tors, w jednoznacznie erotyczny sposób. Thor zadrżał. Zerknął na towarzyszącego im strażnika, ale ten już od pewnego czasu patrzył w inną stronę.

- Zostaw nas - polecił złotowłosy. - Jeśli będziesz potrzebny, zawołam cię.

Kiedy zostali sami, Loki przysuną się bliżej.

- Źle to rozumiesz, bracie. Twoje rysunki... nie mogłem przez nie spać. A to... to co zrobiłeś na schodach...

Loki położył mu palec na ustach, siadając tak, by przytulać się do pleców asgardczyka i podnosząc swój szkicownik. Thor w pierwszej chwili spiął się dostrzegalnie i można było odnieść wrażenie, że przełożył kolejną kartę tylko dla odwrócenia uwagi od samego siebie.

Trzeba zresztą przyznać, że kolejny szkic doskonale się do tego nadawał. Lady Loki, wciąż odziana w skórę i z batem w dłoni, stała za plecami klęczącego boga kłamstwa, opierając obcas na jego plecach, tuż ponad starannie związanymi dłońmi jeńca. Jednocześnie jej dłoń zaciskała się na włosach mężczyzny, tak że, mimo iż pochylony, głowę miał mocno zadartą i z wyraźnym przerażeniem patrzył na coś poza granicą kartki. Syn Odyna nigdy nie przypuszczał, że strach w czyichś oczach może być tak pociągający. Drgnął, głośno przełykając ślinę, gdy dłonie brata przesunęły się, obejmując go w pasie, niby to niewinnie. Już chciał coś powiedzieć, ale wtedy jedna z nich oderwała się od posągowego torsu, by przerzucić kolejną kartę. Thor zamarł.

Tym, na kogo patrzył zniewolony Loki, była Natasha. Książę nigdy nie miał okazji oglądać jej inaczej, niż w mundurze S.H.I.E.L.D., co zresztą wystarczyło, by jego sny przez dobry tydzień miały jednoznaczną tematykę. Teraz natomiast agentka Romanoff wyglądała niczym królowa, siedząc na olbrzymim tronie, z jedną nogą przewieszoną przez podłokietnik, na co pozwalała ekstrawagancka, asymetryczna spódnica z białych piór. Wysoki, ozdobiony tysiącami drobnych kryształków kołnierz podkreślał smukłość szyi rudowłosej, a mocny makijaż wyostrzał rysy, czyniąc ją jeszcze bardziej drapieżną.

Thor nie wiedział co myśleć o kolejnym obrazku, na którym żeńska wersja Lokiego popchnęła męskiego siebie do jej stóp. Poza tym, że było mu gorąco. Zwłaszcza że ten sam Loki właśnie błądził długimi palcami po jego torsie. Jakiem cudem w ogóle czuł tak subtelny dotyk przez napierśnik!? Czarne paznokietki zgrzytnęły, przesuwając się po metalowych płytkach.

„Dziękuję za twoją współpracę" zdawała się mówić Natasha, pochylając się nad więźniem i gładząc jego policzek czule i delikatnie. Uśmiechała się ciepło. On też – jakby ten dotyk uśmierzał ból, przynosił ukojenie, wręcz hipnotyzował. Takim wzrokiem konający męczennik wita przynoszącego śmierć anioła. On był męczennikiem, a ona piękna jak anioł. Na kolejnym obrazku już stała, odwracając się z powrotem do tronu, a Loki leżał, z utkwionym w piersi ostrzem sztyletu. Lady Loki w ukłonie podawała Natashy jedwabną chusteczkę. By ta mogła wytrzeć z rąk krew.

Ostatni obrazek nie miał w sobie nic z erotyzmu, był równie zimny, co poprzednie – gorące, aż Thorowi zrobiło się wstyd, że w ten sposób je odbierał. Zaraz jednak przestał o tym myśleć, bo smukła rączka brata znalazła szczelinę, przez którą wślizgnęła się pod jego zbroję. Odskoczył jak oparzony, przez co żelazne elementy napierśnika rozcięły wędrującą między nimi dłoń. Przez chwilę Gromowładny wyglądał jak osaczony wilk, miotając się po pokoju, rozdarty między chęcią ucieczki a zajęcia się powstałą z jego winy raną. Kiedy jednak podszedł do łóżka, Loki odsunął się, patrząc z wyrzutem. Ranną dłoń przyciskał do piersi, trzymając w niej naznaczone krwią szkice. Thor stał jak sparaliżowany, po czym wyszedł szybko, wzywając strażnika i najbliższemu z napotkanych służących każąc opatrzyć byłego księcia.


	3. Chapter 3

Witam! Znów będzie krótko. Z dedykacją dla missMHO, w podziękowaniu za „Zieleń naszych wad", do której pozwoliłam sobie delikatnie nawiązać (ale bynajmniej nie kopiuję motywu, chce po prostu powiedzieć, że bardzo mi się on spodobał).

* * *

- Chciałem cię przeprosić – oznajmił Thor już na wejście, ale Loki nie wydawał się być wcale zainteresowany jego osoba.

Nie, nie rysował. Zamiast tego z uwagą obserwował rozłożone na pokrytym aksamitnym materiałem stole błyskotki, które wykładał przed nim krasnoludzki kupiec. Złoto i klejnoty skrzyły się, a ich blask odbijał w czerwonych oczach jotuna. Loki uwielbiał błyskotki, uwielbiał dobrze wyglądać. Przy tym jednak nigdy nie popadał w przesadę, zawsze umiejąc dopasować detale do obranego właśnie stylu. Inaczej prezentował się jako asgardzki książę, inaczej w wersji kobiecej, jeszcze w inny sposób jako jotun. Szeregując jego formy w tej kolejności, można by dostrzec, że z każdą kolejną zmniejsza się powierzchnia materiału stanowiącego jego odzienie, a zwiększa ilość kunsztownych ozdób. Teraz właśnie zajęty był oglądaniem szerokiej bransolety w kształcie zwiniętego kilkukrotnie węża o szmaragdowych oczach. Loki bał się węży. Chyba że były ze złota.

- Jak twoja ręka? - nie podawał się Thor. Gromowładny nie umiał dostrzec subtelnej aluzji, jaką było ignorowanie go przez Psotnika, albo miał poczucie taktu równie wielkie, jak dzierżony przez niego młot.

Kłamca odłożył oglądaną błyskotkę i sięgnął po inną. Krytycznie przejrzał się w lustrze, przykładając do czoła opaskę, czy też rodzaj diademu z delikatnej złotej plecionki, pomiędzy której ogniwa wprawiono rozetowo szlifowane brylanty. Dół siateczki zdobiły drobne złote łezki, stopniowo zwiększające się w kierunku środka czoła. Widząc delikatny uśmiech na ustach boga oszustwa, Krasnolud podsunął mu pasującą do opaski bransoletę połączoną z zakładanym na środkowy palec pierścionkiem. Loki uśmiechnął się. Odłożył obie ozdoby, wskazał na bransoletę-węża, po czym na wieńczący drugą pierścionek.

- Oczywiście, mogę zastąpić go wężykiem, książę. Czy ma on dalej stanowić zamknięty pierścień, czy raczej spiralnie owijać się wokół palca?

Loki wykonał dłonią gest odwzorowujący drugie rozwiązanie, po czym wskazał, jakiej szerokości spirali sobie życzy. Krasnolud skłonił się w odpowiedzi. Został odprawiony łaskawym skinieniem dłoni.

- Bracie! - Thor ponowił próbę, jak tylko drzwi za handlarzem zostały zamknięte.

Spojrzenie Lokiego było jak cios noża. Gromowładny cofnął się pod nim, a wyraz jego twarzy przywodził skojarzenia z opuszczonym przez swego pana mopsem.

Bóg kłamstwa westchnął z politowaniem, po czym dał znak, by Odynson poszedł za nim. Przez chwilę, pomiędzy tym jak zdążył się odwrócić, a momentem, w którym Thor zrównał z nim krok, uśmiechał się w jednoznacznie tryumfalny sposób.

- Loki, ja już nie wiem co mam robić – pożalił się władca piorunów, idąc z bratem po schodach prowadzących na wyższe piętro pałacu. - Śniłem o tobie – dodał ciszej i niemal płaczliwie. - W sposób, w jaki nie powinienem. Czuje się, jakbyś rzucił na mnie urok, opętał mnie. A przecież nie możesz używać swojej mocy! Nie mogę myśleć...

Loki prychnął rozbawiony. Thor tego nie zauważył.

- Nie mogę jeść! Loki... Ja chciałbym uwolnić cię stad. Znów usłyszeć twój głos. Prosiłem ojca, by złagodził swój wyrok, dał ci szanse! Jednak on nie chce o tym słyszeć. Boje się, że zabroni mi tu przychodzić. Niepotrzebnie mówiłem mu o treści twoich rysunków. Kiedy z nim dziś rozmawiałem, wspomniał, że dla królestwa korzystne byłoby moje małżeństwo z Lady Sif. Lubię Sif, to wspaniała wojowniczka, moja towarzyszka i przyjaciółka, ale nie chcę...

Jotun zatrzymał się i położył przybranemu bratu palce na ustach. Pogładził złote włosy, uśmiechając się ciepło, pocieszająco, po czym odsunął się, klepiąc Thora w ramię.

- Tak, wiem, powinienem się trzymać.

Uśmiech Lokiego poszerzył się. Rozczochrał włosy brata poufałym gestem i przyśpieszył kroku, kierując się ku biblioteczce. Gromowładny dopiero po chwili ruszył jego śladem. Dogonił go zaraz przed drzwiami.

W pomieszczeniu panował ciepły półmrok i pachniało kurzem. Długie regały wypełniały książki, głównie poezja, trochę baśni i mitów z różnych królestw, dało się dostrzec też kilka pozycji z Mitgardu. Jedna z nich była odłożona na stolik przy oknie, wyraźnie niedawno czytana. Loki zaraz odłożył ją na półkę, ale Thor zdążył odczytać tytuł.

„Mały Książę"

Nic mu to nie mówiło. Podobnie jak stojące obok: „Pięćdziesiąt twarzy Greya" i „Wszystkie Strony Świata". Może nawet dobrze, że tak było, ponieważ próba znalezienia cech wspólnych tych tytułów, poza kiepskiej jakości tekturową oprawą, mogłaby przekraczać interpretacyjne zdolności syna Odyna.

- Nie zostaniesz ze mną? - zdziwił się Thor, kiedy Loki wręczył mu brulion z rysunkami i zaraz skierował do wyjścia.

Jotun zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. Jego uśmiech wydał się nagle smutny, podobnie jak czerwone oczy. Pogładził przybranego brata po policzku i wyszedł. Gromowładny usiadł, otwierając szkicownik, znów na pierwszej stronie. Bruliony były dość grube, więc ilość rysunków musiała być znacznie większa, niż to, co były książę mu pokazywał.

Tym razem na obrazku nie było nikogo z Avengers, a scena nie wiązała się z przemocą ani seksem. Chyba że za element przemocy można uznać stłuczone kolano dziesięcioletniego jotuńskiego chłopca, pocieszanego przez swoją matkę, ocierającą mu łzy opiekuńczym gestem. Thor poczuł, jak drżą mu ręce. Na kolejnych kartach widział Laufeya, Farbauti i małego Lokiego, wiodących sielankowy żywot w wyidealizowanym do przesady Jotunhaimie. Był tam też jatuński chłopiec o rysach dziwnie przypominających Odynsonowi jego samego sprzed wielu lat. Po chwili zorientował się, że większość narysowanych scen jest znajoma. Zmianie uległy tylko role.

Poderwał się od stołu, zostawiając rozrzucone rysunki i wpadł do komnaty Lokiego jak burza, której zwykle był zwiastunem.

- Wiesz, że to nie wyglądałoby tak?! - zapytał, głosem drżącym z emocji patrząc na siedzącego w oknie boga kłamstw. - Gdyby Odyn przegrał te wojnę, zginąłbyś! Obaj byśmy zgineli! Ja przeszyty mieczem, jako syn pokonanego wroga, natomiast ty z głodu i wycieńczenia, pozostawiony w świątyni na pastwę jotunhaimskiego mrozu. Wszechojciec ocalił cię! Czy ty nie umiesz tego...

Thor umilkł nagle, ponieważ czerwone oczy stały się dziwnie szkliste. Szybko podszedł do siedzącego i objął go mocno, opiekuńczo kołysząc w ramionach.

- Przepraszam bracie. Nie chciałem... Nie powinienem negować twojego marzenia. Wiem, że nie jestem w stanie wyobrazić sobie tego, co przeżyłeś, odkrywać swoje pochodzenie. Ale pamiętaj, że bez względu na wszystko, zawsze jesteś moim bratem. Przysięgam, gdyby istniał sposób, zamieniłbym nas miejscami, choćby w tej chwili! Musisz być silny, Loki! Ja... ja coś wymyślę, znajdę sposób, żeby przekonać Wszechojca...

Thor mówił i mówił, niemalże bez końca. A Loki w jego objęciach uśmiechał się znowu zwycięsko, świadcząc dobitnie, że on sam sposób już znalazł i wcale nie zamierza nikogo przekonywać.

Tego dnia Thor opuścił włości Psotnika dopiero pod wieczór i to dość chwiejnym krokiem, bo choć Asgardzkie głowy należały do silnych, to dotrzymanie kompani lodowemu olbrzymowi, nawet miniaturce, stanowiło wyzwanie. Mało brakowało, a Gromowładny nie wyszedłby wcale, ale kiedy przeważająca część jego zbroi znalazła się na podłodze, resztki jego zdrowego rozsądku wzięły górę i kazały mu wycofać się pośpiesznie, mimo że obrażony Loki nie wahał się wyrazić swojego gniewu, używając mosiężnego świecznika jako broni miotanej. Ponieważ zaś świecznik był ciężki, a Loki nigdy nie chybiał, Thor czuł, że potrzebny mu będzie zimny kompres.

Następnego dnia nie przyszedł, do południa zmagając się z kacem-mordercą, a później obmyślając jak obłaskawić Lokiego, zapewne śmiertelnie obrażonego za to, że został odrzucony. Zadanie nie wydawało się łatwe.

Wszystko jednak wskazywało na to, że trafił w dziesiątkę, gdyż nazajutrz, odbierając od brata kryształowy flakonik z perfumami, Loki uśmiechnął się ciepło. Miał na włosach diadem, a jego prawą dłoń zdobiła bransoletka ze spiralnym pierścionkiem w kształcie węża. Spotkali się w salonie. Loki popijał białe, półsłodkie wino. Thor poprosił o kawę. Napój ten był w Asgardzie pewną nowością, a w jego pojawieniu się spory udział miał Tony Stark, który do mistrzostwa opanował chyba wciskanie innym własnych nałogów i w ciągu krótkiej znajomości, zdążył uzależnić Gormowałdnego od kofeiny i gier na konsolę. Szczęściem udało się przerobić zasilanie gry, tak by mogła być ładowana magicznie, podobnie jak ciśnieniowy ekspres, który Anthony podarował Odynsownowi na pożegnanie, wraz ze sporym zapasem sprasowanego espresso.

Władca piorunów przez dłuższą chwilę nie wiedział, co ma na myśli jego przybrany brat, pokazując to na flakonik, to na niego.

- Tak, to ode mnie – powiedział, na co Loki przewrócił oczami z rezygnacją. - A... chcesz zapytać czy sam je wybrałem? Poprosiłem Anthonego i Virginie o pomoc.

Na twarzy Psotnika zagościło zdumieni.

- Tak, byłem aż w Mitgardzie. Zakończono odbudowę Bifrostu, więc nie jest to aż taki wyczyn jak poprzednio. Pomyślałem, że Tony ma podobny do ciebie gust, a Pepper orientuje w tym, co jest modne. Powiedz przynajmniej, że ci się podobają! Spędziliśmy w perfumerii cztery godziny! Po wszystkim Tony wyglądał na bardziej utrudzonego niż po zakończeniu bitwy o Manhattan!

Loki westchnął, jakby zamierzał zapytać, jakim cudem ma powiedzieć cokolwiek. Thor chyba zorientował się, w czym problem, bo uderzył się w czoło otwartą dłonią.

- Skiń głową lub zaprzecz – poprosił.

Bóg kłamstwa przytaknął z pełnym politowania uśmieszkiem. Gromowładny odetchnął z ulgą, na co odpowiedzią był wdzięczny, niemal dziewczęcy śmiech, który jednak w dziwny sposób pasował do tej pozornie kruchej formy.

- Narysowałeś coś? - zapytał Thor wreszcie, niepewnie, jakby prośba o pokazanie kolejnych szkiców była czymś moralnie niejednoznacznym.

Jotun skinął głową i dał ręką znak, by gromowładny nie wstawał. Sam podniósł się, biorąc po drodze ciasteczko z kilkupoziomowej patery stojącej na stole i odkładając trzymany w dłoni kielich. Gdy odchodził, dzwonienie złotych koralików na jego bransolecie i diademie zdawało się być głośniejsze niż kroki bosych stóp.

Wrócił szybko i nim wręczył przybranemu bratu skoroszyt, przyglądał mu się badawczo, jakby oczekiwał, że ten zmieni zdanie. Thor jednak wydawał się być pewny swego, ponieważ odprawił strażnika i wziął szkicownik, siadając z powrotem na niskiej sofie. Loki podniósł swój kieliszek i wślizgnął się za plecy brata, otaczając go ramieniem. Tym razem syn Odyna nie spiął się pod wpływem jego dotyku.

Spojrzał na pierwszy szkic.


	4. Chapter 4

- Raczysz żartować, bracie! - powiedział, mocno poruszony, Thor widząc pierwszy z rysunków. - Doktor Banner?

Loki zrobił minę niewiniątka i odgryzł kawałek czekoladowego ciasteczka, po czym szybko starł z ust odrobinę kokosowego nadzienia, która zatrzymała się na dolnej wardze. Odynson głośno przełknął ślinę i wrócił spojrzeniem do trzymanego w rękach skoroszytu.

- Ja naprawdę nie wiem, czy chcę – zauważył, patrząc na obrazek, choć w swej wymowie ten był zaskakująco niewinny. Doktor siedział, jak zawsze w starannie zapiętej koszuli i patrzył na kogoś ponad wysoką świecą ustawioną na środku zasłanego białym obrusem stolika. Obok stał kieliszek wina, na którego nóżce zamykały się palce Bruca, jakby dopiero co odstawił go po wzniesieniu toastu. Policzki naukowca różowiły się nieznacznie, choć można było zrzucić to na karb wypitego alkoholu.

Loki uśmiechnął się figlarnie, wyciągając dłoń po szkicownik, ale Thor go nie oddał. Psotnik skwitował to, odsłaniając w uśmiechu równe białe ząbki, po czym zjadł drugą połowę ciasteczka i oblizał końcówki palców. To, co nastąpiło chwilę później, w dużym stopniu zdołało go zaskoczyć. Gromowładny wypuścił rysunki, które rozsypały się po podłodze u ich stup i pochylił się nad bratem, zachłannie sięgając jego ust, pozbawionym wprawy pocałunkiem. Wartownik przy drzwiach upuścił trzymaną przez siebie włócznie. Ten dźwięk jakby ocucił syna Odyna i chciał on się wycofać, lecz drobna dłoń Lokiego zacisnęła się na jego ubraniu, przyciągając go z powrotem. Był w stanie się wyrwać, ale tego nie zrobił. Strażnik bardzo cicho wymknął się z komnaty. Łamał regulamin, ale nie chciał tego oglądać, choćby alternatywą miałby być sąd wojenny.

Zostali w salonie sami, na wpół leżąc na miękkiej kanapie, wśród porozrzucanych szkiców, na których doktor Banner scena po scenie coraz bardziej ulegał czarowi kogoś skrytego poza granicą obrazków. Thor odgarnął je na bok, by Loki mógł oprzeć się wygodniej, po czym popatrzył na niego, opierając dłonie po obu stronach głowy jotuna.

Bóg kłamstwa śmiał się, ale ten śmiech był ciepły, tak samo, jak ciepły był dotyk jego dłoni, gładzących policzek i włosy władcy piorunów. Uwielbiał wygrywać, a tym razem wyglądało na to, że pokonany przyjmie jego tryumf z wielką aprobatą. Zwinne palce psotnika szybko zajęły się odzieniem księcia, nie dając mu czasu do namysłu. Ten zresztą w tej chwili wcale nie miał ochoty na myślenie. Z fascynacją w ochach powiódł dłonią po ubranym niemal wyłącznie w złotą biżuterię ciele przybranego brata, badając gładką skórę na jego torsie, która pod wpływem ciepła jego ciała na chwilę traciła niebieską barwę. Gdyby Loki mógł o tym decydować, brat już zawsze patrzyłby na niego tylko w taki sposób, ewentualnie z większą dozą pokory a mniejszą pożądania.

Thor pochylił się, by zostawić na szyi brata szybko znikający, jaśniejszy odcisk swoich gorących warg. Kłamca westchnął, odchylając w tył głowę i mrużąc czerwone oczy. Ten dźwięk spłynął wzdłuż kręgosłupa gromowładnego oszałamiającym dreszczem.

Gdy drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem, obaj zamarli jak sparaliżowani.

- Loki! - krzyknęła Friga tonem, jakby zaraz miała stracić przytomność.

- Thorze! - niemal w tej samej chwili zagrzmiał Odyn, głosem, który odbił się nieprzyjemnym echem od ścian pokoju. - Za dziesięć minut chce cię widzieć w sali tronowej – dodał tylko chłodno, jednocześnie obejmując opiekuńczo swą pobladłą gwałtownie małżonkę. Gdy wychodzili, szeptał coś do niej, uspokajająco.

Dwa dni potem strażnik pilnujący tamtego dnia Lokiego przypadkiem spadł ze schodów i skręcił kark. Tydzień później ogłoszono zaręczyny Thora z Lady Sif.

xxx

Z rozkazu Odyna już się nie widywali. Kłamca przyjął to zdecydowanie spokojniej niż jego przybrany brat. Kiedy rozeszła się wieść o zaręczynach, przesłał mu rysunek, na którym siedzieli obok siebie i jotun trzymał mu dłoń na ramieniu. Na dole strony znajdował się bardzo prosto nakreślony komiksik, który sugerował, że jeśli Thor w tym momencie sprzeciwi się ojcu i do niego pobiegnie, to okaże się kompletnym głupcem. Widząc pucułowate, wielkookie przedstawienia siebie i brata, z których pierwszy miał psi, drugi koci ogonek i takież uszka, gromowładny roześmiał się, mimo że ostatnio nie było mu specjalnie do śmiechu. A później przełamał swoją wrodzoną niechęć do liter i usiadłszy przy niemal nieużywanym sekretarzyku w swojej komnacie, zabrał się do pisania listu.

xxx

- Twoja poczta, samcu!

Złotowłosa kobieta w stroju stanowiącym połączenie zbroi z bielizną erotyczną popatrzyła na Lokiego, tak jakby był kupką końskich odchodów. Zastąpienie straży w stanowiącym więzienie Boga Kłamstwa pałacu przez specjalnie pod tym kontem dobrane walkirie było karą samą w sobie. Odbierając, wyraźnie noszący ślady otwierania, list od brata, psotnik niemal drżał z tłumionego gniewu. Pierwszy raz cieszył się, że nie jest w stanie nic powiedzieć, bo obawiał się, że wyjątkowo nie zdołałby powściągnąć języka.

Schował list za pazuchę zapiętej pod samą szyję szaty. Odkąd w „jego domu" zaroiło się od kobiet, porzucił złote ozdoby i zwiewne przepaski na rzecz szczelnie okrywających ciało szat z długimi rękawami i wysoką stójką. Jedynie własne poczucie estetyki powstrzymywało go, przed chodzeniem non-stop z kapturem naciągniętym do połowy twarzy. Te żałosne pseudowojowniczki nie zasługiwały, by cieszyć oczy widokiem jego osoby!

Na dodatek próba zepchnięcia jednej z nich ze schodów, śladem poprzedniego strażnika, zaowocowała tym, że sam z nich spadł. Przynajmniej taka była oficjalna wersja raportu tłumacząca pojawienie się na jego ciele licznych, ciemnofioletowych siniaków. Gdyby wiedział, że sprawa tak bardzo się skomplikuje, poczęstowałby wtedy Thora kopniakiem. Wyglądało jednak na to, że nawet on nie jest w stanie przewidzieć wszystkiego.

Zabierając ze sobą list i całkowicie ignorując idącą jego śladem walkirię, udał się do gabinetu, w którym, starannie po układane, znajdowały się stosiki zapełnionego rysunkami papieru. Na samym wierzchu leżał ten, który przeglądał w dniu, kiedy jego przybrany brat stracił nad sobą kontrolę. Może tak było nawet lepiej. Być może faktycznie nie chciałby przekonać się, że tajemniczą osobą po drugiej stronie stolika faktycznie był Loki. Nie pragnął oglądać smukłych palców kłamcy rozpinających fioletową koszulę, jego drobnej, a jednak silnej dłoni popychającej doktora na stół i przypierającej go stanowczo do blatu, podczas gdy druga zmagała się z klamrą w pasku naukowca.

Zdecydowanie i z całą pewnością Thor nie cieszyłby się, widząc moment, w którym Bruce zmienia się w Hulka i wszystkiego, co nastąpiło później. Pierwotnej pasji, z jaką ponad dwukrotnie większy od niego potwór, zdzierał z Lokiego ubranie i przerażenia w oczach kłamcy, potężnych rąk zamykających się na drobnych ramionach i napiętych do granic ścięgien szyi w czasie rozrywającego gardło krzyku. Tych obrazków naprawdę nie chciał pokazywać bratu. Ale wiedział, że jest to konieczne. Jak wszystko, co zaszło. Loki nigdy nie działał bez planu. A ten plan, niestety, nikogo nie oszczędzał, ale musiał się udać.

Usiadł przy sekretarzyku i wyciągnął list, spokojnie odcyfrowując nierówne znaki niemal dziecinnego pisma Thora. Na twarzy Boga Kłamstw pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. Pogładził papier i odłożył list do jednej z pustych przegródek, po czym sięgnął po czysty papier i jeden z leżących na blacie ołówków. Dziś zamierzał rysować coś innego, ale doszedł do wniosku, że zmieni trochę kolejność. Dobry plan to taki, który zakłada elastyczność.

Chciał go pocieszyć. Więc narysował kilka scen z ich dzieciństwa, tych, które obaj wspominali dobrze. To jak pomagali Volstaggowi wykradać jedzenie z kuchni – och, cóż z tego że mogli o nie poprosić? - i ten zaklinował się między półkami w spiżarni. Albo jak, na prośbę Fandralla, Loki podrzucił kilka szczypawek za koszulę Sif, by ta zdjęła ją przy nim. Ten drugi żart spalił zresztą na panewce, ponieważ dziewczynka nie ulękła się stawonogów i w ramach odwetu podrzuciła do posłania Lokiego węża. Gad co prawda był mały i nie jadowity, jednak wystarczył, żeby kłamca w ramach odwetu wystrzygł ją do zera magicznymi nożycami. To były jednak oddzielne historie, już nie do końca wesołe i ich rysunki Lokiego nie obejmowały.

Naszkicował też kilka prac nawiązujących do ich wspólnych wypraw do innych królestw. To jak razem walczyli i zwyciężali... czy też raczej zaszywali się w pogranicznych karczmach i słuchali opowieści, by po powrocie przekazać je jako własne. Liczy się jednak wersja oficjalna, zupełnie jak w raportach walkirji. Tą też narysował. Starcia z przerażającymi bestiami, z których część prawdopodobnie w ogóle nie istniała. Na końcu nakreślił kolejny komiks. Kotek-Loki podawał rysunki szczerzącej zęby walkirii, ta podawała je Thorowi-szczeniaczkowi. Ten czytał, po czym odsyłał je tą samą drogą z powrotem. Na końcu kotek uśmiechał się słodko, a walkiria dymiła ze złości.

Złożył rysunki i opieczętował je prostą pieczęcią bez symboli rodowych, do których stracił prawo. Wstał i podał pakiecik swojej strażniczce. Ta uśmiechnęła się do niego z wyższością.

- Co niby mam z tym zrobić, mężczyzno? - zapytała tonem pełnym pogardy.

Odpowiedzią było tylko spojrzenie. Długie, wymowne, proszące.

- Nie jestem twoją dziewczynką na posyłki, jotunie – prychnęła wojowniczka, oddając mu list. - Dlaczego niby miałabym zanieść to asgardzkiemu następcy tronu?

Jeszcze chwilę patrzył na nią. Zacisnął wargi, aż stały się jedynie wąską kreską na ściągniętej napięciem twarzy, a później powoli, jak we śnie, ugiął kolana i pochylił kark. Gdy ucałował wierzch stopy walkirji, ta odepchnęła go kopniakiem. Schowała list do pancernego stannika.

- Niech ci będzie – rzuciła łaskawie, wychodząc i na swoje miejsce przywołując jedną ze swoich towarzyszek.

Loki otarł krew z rozbitej wargi i wrócił do szkicowania.


	5. Chapter 5

_Z dedykacją dla wszystkich, którzy czekali na kolejną część ;). Przy okazji chce się pochwalić, że w tym miesiącu ukaże się moja książka, pod tytułem „Kochanek Magii" - więcej szczegółów już niedługo na stronie wydawnictwa The Cold Desire. Życzę miłego czytania._

xxx

Zakładanie się z Amorą było zawsze złym pomysłem. Zwłaszcza jeśli chodziło o seks. A już połączenie słów „seks" i „avengers" musiało oznaczać tragedię. Ale przecież nie przyznałby się, że jego uczennica jest w czymkolwiek lepsza.

I dlatego leżał teraz na cudzej kanapie, w cudzym salonie, zmęczony i obolały. O tym, co go konkretnie boli, nie powiedziałby, nawet gdyby w zamian oferowano mu tron Odyna i Thora w roli pokojówki. Gorsza była jednak świadomość, kto jest tego przyczyną.

Nie, nie Hulk. Hulka, razem z Bannerem, skreślili jednomyślnie na samym początku. Loki, bo chciał przeżyć, Amora, bo bała się, że może się przywiązać. Zawsze lubiła mężczyzn postury King-kąga.

Loki wygrał zawody, jednym punktem. Od początku wiedział, że wygra, odkąd po raz pierwszy spojrzał w oczy Steve'a. Oni zawsze klękają. Zwłaszcza tacy jak on, choć w tym kontekście nie ma to nic wspólnego z postawą poddańczą. To bóg kłamstwa musiał się poddać. Gdyby wiedział, że serum super-żołnierza działa tak kompleksowo, chyba tym razem by spasował. To była długa walka. Gdyby jego przodkowie wiedzieli, jak wyglądała, klątwę przez nich rzuconą dziedziczyłyby następne pokolenia przynajmniej przez dwa tysiąclecia.

- Muszę przyznać, że teraz lubię cię znacznie bardziej – zauważył Kapitan Ameryka, wchodząc od strony kuchni i stawiając na stoliczku tacę ze staromodną zastawą w różyczki. - Masz ochotę na herbatę?

- Mam ochotę cię zabić – wymamrotał Loki przez poduszkę.

Rogers napełnił dwie filiżanki.

- Cytrynki? - zapytał słodko, na co bóg kłamstwa odpowiedział pewnym powszechnym w mitgardzie gestem. - Mam traktować to jako propozycję, psotniku?

- Nie mów tak do mnie. Mówiłem ci przecież. To tylko seks. Nie przywiązuj się – warknął Kłamca.

Steve prychnął, rozbawiony, ale w jego błękitnych oczach widać było troskę.

- Przyniosę ci jakąś maść – powiedział, zostawiając herbatę na stole i wychodząc, by zacząć przeszukiwać zawieszoną na kuchennej ścianie apteczkę.

- Przynieś morfinę! Na wojnie wam ją dawali! - zawołał za nim Bóg Kłamstwa, podnosząc się na chwilę na łokciach, po czym znów opadając na posłanie. Poduszka pachniała lawendą.

Kapitan wrócił po chwili i usiadł przy nim na kanapie, delikatnie gładząc plecy boga, na co ten odpowiedział zirytowanym prychnięciem.

- Jest trochę zimna – ostrzegł.

- Chyba nie zamierzasz... - Loki nie zdołał dokończyć, bo poczuł kojący chłód w obolałym miejscu i ostrożny dotyk opuszki palca, rozsmarowującej maść drobnymi, okrężnymi ruchami.

Nie zaprotestował, bo ból ustąpił niemal od razu. Powoli przestał się spinać, pozwalając żołnierzowi na swobodne działanie, mimo że oznaczało to również opiekuńcze głaskanie po plecach i inne, równie nonsensowne, poufałości. Jego dotyk robił się coraz przyjemniejszy. Kiedy czubek palca Kapitana wsunął się ostrożnie do wnętrza ciała Psotnika, ten jeszcze raz obiecał sobie, że założył się z Amorą ten ostatni raz. Zwłaszcza że druga dłoń Steve'a wsunęła się ostrożnie pod jego ciało, dość sprawnie odnajdując lekko twardniejący już sutek. Po ciele lodowego olbrzyma przelał się pierwszy, bardzo gorący dreszcz.

- Uklęknij – zażądał mrukliwie, przeciągając się pod dotykiem silnych dłoni pierwszego z Avengers.

- Ale to powiesz...

- Zastanowię się. Klękaj.

Rogers zabrał ręce, pozwalając Lokiemu usiąść, a sam przyklęknął na dywanie między kanapą a kawowym stolikiem.

- Powiesz to – stwierdził pewnie, pochylając się z uśmiechem, którego nikt po nim się nie spodziewał.

…

- Kocham Amerykę!

xxx

Loki obudził się przerażony i zlany potem, niemal słysząc echo własnego, nieartykułowanego krzyku. Stojąca na straży Walkiria popatrzyła na niego zdumiona. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach, dochodząc do wniosku, że te rysunki mu szkodzą. Kapitan Ameryka recytujący regulamin wojskowy w czasie orgazmu był czymś, czego absolutnie nigdy nie chciał zobaczyć.

Szczęściem to był sen – tylko sen, do tego nawet niezbyt prawdopodobny, może poza tym, że Steve faktycznie wyglądał na przedstawiciela mniejszości seksualnych. Przede wszystkim w tym wcieleniu to Amora była nauczycielką Lokiego, jak na razie. Sytuacja miała wkrótce ulec zmianie, bo piękna czarodziejka zginęła w czasie, kiedy bóg kłamstwa gościł u Chitauri i, zakładając, że odrodziła się w Mitgardzie niemal zaraz po tym, miała teraz zapewne trzy, może cztery lata. Psotnik i Czarodziejka stanowili tandem niemal od samego początku. Wszyscy Asgardczycy odradzali się co jakiś czas w konsekwencji cyklu Ragnaroku, jednak niektórym zdarzało się to częściej. Kłamca zwykle ginął dwa do trzech razy w ciągu jednego cyklu. Zwykle odradzali się pozbawieni wspomnień i mocy w mitgardzkich ciałach, ale jedno i drugie z czasem wracały. Z czasem wracała też pamięć sprzed Ostatniej Bitwy i temu Loki zawdzięczał swój uraz do węży. To samo zjawisko tłumaczyło, dlaczego jest obecnie młodszy od wszystkich swoich dzieci. Dziwne było, że w śnie odzyskał zdolność mówienia. Choć to mogło być jedynie złudzenie, wewnątrz własnego umysłu łatwo zostać oszukanym.

Wstał i nie tracąc czasu na znalezienie ubrania, przeszedł do łazienki. Odkręcił kran, czekając aż niska, wpuszczona w podłogę wanna wielkości małego basenu napełni się wodą. Z pewną nostalgią wspomniał o czasach, kiedy tak prozaiczne czynności wykonywała za niego służba. Ale jak, nie mając głosu, wyjaśnić, jakiej temperatury kąpieli oczekuje, czy jakiego zapachu olejku sobie życzy? Dużo łatwiej było zrobić to samemu, zwłaszcza że Asgard, wbrew mniemaniu wielu mitgardczyków, miał od niepamiętnych wręcz czasów bieżącą wodę.

Gdy wanna była pełna, wsunął się do niej powoli, delektując słodkim zapachem jaśminu. Towarzystwo strażniczki nie krępowało go już niemal w ogóle. To raczej ona wydawała się być nieco spłoszona. Niepewność skryta w głębi jej jasnych oczu sprawiła, że nie odmówił sobie, by dodać swym ruchom odrobiny zmysłowości. Wspomnienia koszmarnego snu umknęły szybko, na myśl o spłataniu drobnego figla. Zwłaszcza że, niezależnie od kontrowersyjnej obsady, sen rozbudził w ciele Psotnika irytujące dreszcze, którym dużo przyjemniej było dać osiągnąć apogeum, niż próbować je zwalczyć zimnym prysznicem. Zwłaszcza że jotun, do zimnego prysznica, potrzebowałby chyba ciekłego azotu.

Przesunął dłońmi po swoim torsie i szyi, powoli, w górę i w dół, jakby pieścił ciało drugiej osoby. Objął się, gładząc rękoma boki, po czym jedną z nich wędrując znów w górę, drugą zaś kierując niżej. Przesunął opuszką po lekko rozchylonych wargach, nie spuszczając oczu ze swojej strażniczki.

Była dość młoda, złotowłosa, niebieskooka. Rumieniec na jej policzkach wskazywał, że działanie Boga Kłamstw nie pozostaje na nią bez wpływu. Loki niemal słyszał jej przyśpieszony oddech, gdy wsuną dwa palce do ust, ssąc je przez chwilę. Zamruczał, umyślnie głośno, powoli, tak by tembr jego głosu wypełnił się rozkoszą i przeniósł dłoń na ten sam sutek, który we śnie pieścił Steve. Pozwolił, by z jego ust umknął przeciągły jęk. Druga dłonią powoli przesunął po swojej męskości, ledwie muskając ją czubkami palców.

Policzki dziewczyny płonęły. Bóg Kłamstwa zamknął dłoń wokół przyrodzenia, zaczynając poruszać nią miarowo. Ciepła woda dodatkowo wzmacniała odczucia. Zacisnął palce na sutku i jęknął przeciągle, na chwile uciekając wzrokiem od oczu Walkirii i wbijając rozmyte spojrzenie w sufit nad sobą. Zaraz jednak spojrzał znów na dziewczynę, przyśpieszając i powoli tracąc rytm w swym działaniu. Wreszcie krzyknął głośno, znów odchylając się do tyłu.

Wyszedł z wody, otulając się puszystym, zielonym ręcznikiem. Przechodząc koło strażniczki, prysnął jej w twarz strzepniętą z ręki wodą i zaśmiawszy się wdzięcznie, wrócił do sypialni i z powrotem zagrzebał w pościel. Zamknął oczy, ale nie zasnął. Uśmiechając się do poduszki, czekał, aż od strony łazienki dobiegną go pierwsze tłumione kobiece jęki.

xxx

Tego samego dnia, wczesnym popołudniem bóg kłamstwa obiecał sobie w myślach, że zabije następną osobę, która odezwie się do niego per „samcu". Oczywiście nie zakładał, że jednorazowa manifestacja pokory rozwiąże problemy komunikacyjny na linii on-Thor, ale nie przypuszczał, że za każdym razem będzie musiał się aż tak poniżać, żeby móc przesłać kolejny plik rysunków.

W sumie nie było najgorzej. Musiał tylko stać pod drzewem i nie ruszać się zbyt niekontrolowanie, by nie zrzucić ustawionego na jego głowie jabłka. Wojowniczki musiały poćwiczyć, a przecież wiadomo, że najlepszym możliwym celem jest jabłko umieszczone na głowie samca - oczywiście w sytuacji, kiedy sam samiec celem być nie może.

Walkirie strzelały umyślnie niecelnie, był o tym przekonany, gdy jeden z grotów przybił jego szatę do drzewa ledwie kilka milimetrów poniżej części ciała, w którą szczególnie nie chciał być postrzelony. Straszyły go, a on nie miał zamiaru dać się wystraszyć, spokojnie jedząc drugie jabłko. Gdy trafiła w nie strzała i jej grot niemal dotknął języka Kłamcy, ten powoli podniósł spojrzenie na młodą niebieskooką blondynkę, tą samą, która była świadkiem jego porannej kąpieli. Uśmiechnął się do niej słodko i obrzucił tylko owoc, odgryzając kawałek obok tkwiącego w nim pocisku.

- Co tu się dzieje! - głos królowej zabrzmiał tak nagle, że łuczniczka tym razem naprawdę chybiła i Loki straciłby oko, gdyby nie złapał strzały w powietrzu.

- Wasza wysokość – wydusiła z siebie najwyższa rangą wojowniczka, kiedy wszystkie opadły na jedno kolano przed wchodzącą do ogrodu Frigą. Wyglądała na jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowaną, niż w chwili, kiedy nakryła synów na zbytniej poufałości.

Nie czekając na dalszy rozwój sytuacji, Loki podbiegł i położył małżonce Odyna dłoń na ramieniu. Wzdrygnęła się, więc ją odsunął, patrząc na matkę z widoczną obawą.

Ta chyba zorientowała się, jak przykry był dla niego ten gest, bo jej oblicze złagodniało. Ostrym tonem kazała walkiriom zejść jej z oczu. Przez chwilę stała, w milczeniu patrząc na przybranego syna. Loki westchnął ciężko i podał jej ramię, po czym, gdy po chwili wahania, ujęła go bladą dłonią, odprowadził ją do jednej z usytuowanych w cieniu drzew marmurowych ławek.

- Loki, co tu właściwie...

Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco i pogładził wierzch jej dłoni.

Friga wbiła spojrzenie w ziemię u swoich stup, po czym znów spojrzała na siedzącego obok Boga Kłamstwa.

- Dostaniesz inne straże. Nie pozwolę, by się nad tobą znęcano – obiecała. - Przepraszam, że po... po incydencie z Thorem nie przyszłam z tobą porozmawiać. Wiem, że tego potrzebowałeś. Ale byłam w szoku. Nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że moi synowie... - jej głos zadrżał i umilkła, z wysiłkiem przełykając ślinę.

Loki zsunął się z ławki i uklęknąwszy na ziemi, przytulił się do jej kolan, dokładnie tak jak robił to, będąc dzieckiem. Wtuliwszy twarz w jej suknie, nie widział twarzy królowej, ale wyczuwał drżenie jej ciała i słyszał dławiony szloch. Wyprostował się i ujął jej dłonie we własne, by ucałować ich palce i przytulić je do policzka.

Friga powoli odzyskiwała spokój. Poprosiła, by wstał, ale nie zrobił tego, więc zaczęła gładzić jego ciemne włosy. Wreszcie jej oddech na tyle się uspokoił, że znów mogła mówić.

- Chce, żebyś wiedział, że nie gniewam się. Nie rozumiem... ale nie jestem zła. Zawsze będziesz moim synem. Niezależnie od tego jak niepojętą dla mnie drogę życia wybierzesz – powiedziała, a on objął ją mocniej, przytulając policzek do jej kolan. - Pamiętasz, jak byliście mali? Fandral pokłócił się z Sif i Sygin. Przez tydzień chodził naburmuszony, a kiedy poprosiłam go, by przeprosił dziewczynki, bo żadna z nich nie będzie chciała zostać jego żoną, stwierdził, że są głupie i wyjdzie za Hoguna bo z nim się daje wytrzymać. Wtedy to było zabawne. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo chciałabym wrócić do czasów, kiedy byliście dziećmi. Kiedy nie bałam się odgadywać twoich myśli. Kiedy jeszcze byłam w stanie je odgadnąć.

Loki wyprostował się, by spojrzeć w jej oczy. Nawet zapłakana była piękna. Piękna i ciepła, taka, jak tylko matka potrafi być w oczach swego dziecka. Mimo że nie był jej synem, nigdy nie myślał o niej inaczej. Chciał jej to powiedzieć, ale nie był w stanie.

- Loki... Przyrzeknij, że nie zrobisz niczego, czego będziesz żałował – poprosiła.

Znów ujął jej dłoń i położył ją na swojej piersi, w miejscu, w którym dawało się wyczuć mocne, lekko przyśpieszone w tej chwili bicie serca. Skinął głową.

Przyrzekał. Tę obietnicę mógł złożyć jej, ile razy zechciała. Żałowanie własnych czynów nie było czymś, do czego był zdolny.

Uśmiechnęła się, lecz po jej policzkach znów popłynęły łzy, więc podniósł się i usidławszy obok, objął ją i zaczął kołysać w ramionach. Było tyle słów, które chciał jej powiedzieć i miał wrażenie, że ona odgaduje je z ciszy zaburzanej jedynie jej niespokojnym oddechem. Kiedy wreszcie opuściła jego ogród, miał wrażenie, że nadal czuje na piersi gorącą wilgoć jej łez.


	6. Chapter 6

_Z pozdrowieniami dla pewnej armii. Uwaga, będą Chitauri. Osoby o wrażliwych nerwach proszone są o zapięcie pasów. _

W małym, ograniczonym przez otaczający pałacowy park murem świecie Lokiego panował stan zimnej wojny. Podobnie jak w sypialni pary królewskiej. Chodziły nawet plotki, że odkąd Odyn zadecydował o pozostawieniu Walkirii w charakterze straży boga kłamstw, jego relacje z małżonką oziębiły się do tak bardzo, że teraz Wszechojciec zmuszony był do spędzania nocy na kanapie. W kilka dni później opuścił zresztą Asgard, wyruszając na kilkudniowe polowanie w towarzystwie Baldura, Thora i Sif.

Loki nigdy nie darzył sympatią Pięknego-I-Kochanego-Przez-Wszystkich Baldura, ale teraz nawet mu współczuł. Każda chwila spędzona pomiędzy przyszłą młodą parą a nachmurzonym Odynem będzie zapewne niezapomnianym doświadczeniem. Kłamca był też ciekaw, czy Thor ma ze sobą strzały, które mu kiedyś podarował. W końcu na polowaniach zdarzają się różne wypadki, prawda?

Na razie jednak, bardziej zajmowała go sytuacja, w której sam się znajdował. Oddział Walkirii dalej stanowił jego straże. Friga pomówiła z nimi tak, jak potrafi mówić matka z kobietami, które skrzywdziły jej syna. Z jednej strony oznaczało to, że drwiny wojowniczek ulegną pewnemu ograniczeniu, z drugiej jednak Loki był pewien, że to na nim zechcą odreagować przeżyte upokorzenie. Na szczęście to wszystko miało już nie trwać długo.

W chwili, kiedy Odyn, Baldur, Sif i Thor w milczeniu wjeżdżali w cień starych dębów, bóg kłamstwa stał naprzeciw dwóch wojowniczek, wpatrując się w niewielki, złożony arkusz papieru w dłoni trzeciej. Z tej, małej, jednak zbyt wielkiej, by spróbować dosięgnąć listu, odległości widział pieczęć Thora i swoje imię wypisane jego nierównym pismem. Cofnął się i przeszedł nerwowo kilka kroków tam i z powrotem, po czym spojrzał na trzymającą przesyłkę walkirię.

- Chcesz ją dostać, samcu?

Powstrzymał rodzące się na dnie gardła warknięcie i powoli skinął głową.

- Narysujesz mi coś...

Ta prośba go zdziwiła. Chociaż wiedział, że wojowniczki lubią oglądać jego szkice. Zresztą umyślnie, kiedy tylko pochylały się, by zaglądać mu przez ramię, sięgał po zapasowy rysunek i zasłaniając nim tworzoną właśnie pracę, zajmował się uzupełnianiem detali w sielankowym wizerunku pasącej się pary koni z małym, ośmionogim źrebaczkiem.

Dał dłonią znak, by mówiła dalej.

- To ma być rysunek... seria rysunków, które sprawią, że zrobi mi się gorąco. Ale to nie wszystko. Chce zobaczyć twój najgłębszy lęk. Strach i ból w twoich oczach. Jeśli to, co narysujesz, będzie wiarygodne, otrzymasz swój list.

Prychnął cicho.

- Przystajesz na te warunki?

Nie od razu, ale skinął głową. Odwrócił się i podszedł do sekretarzyka. Pogładził pieszczotliwie grzywę czarnego, rysunkowego ogiera i odłożył rysunek na bok, po czym sięgnął po czystą kartkę i swoje przybory.

Walkiria podeszła i zajrzała mu przez ramię. Tym razem jej nie odganiał.

_- Myślisz, że wiesz, co to ból?_

Ponury, kamienny krajobraz. Przypominająca węża istota wijąca się w tle za plecami Lokiego. Nie widzi jej, ale słyszy, niemal czuję jej obecność. Mimo to zachowuje kamienną twarz, jakby szept obchodzącego go wolnym krokiem przywódcy Chitauri nie robił na nim wrażenia.

_- Jeśli zawiedziesz, będziesz błagał o coś tak słodkiego jak ból..._

Lokiemu zadrżała ręka. Ze złością pogniótł rysunek i cisnął nim do kosza, ignorując uśmieszek na twarzy walkirii. Zaczął jeszcze raz. Kamienny krajobraz. Świat po drugiej stornie ciemności. W cieniu tronu Thanosa.

Odłożył ołówek. Kilka razy zamknął i otworzył dłoń, nim ujął go ponownie. To nie były chwile, do których pragnął wracać. Ale ultimatum walkirii nie było jedynym powodem, dla którego po nie sięgnął. Potrzebował tych emocji. Silnych, wyrwanych z najciemniejszych zakamarków własnego umysłu. Wspomnienia chwil, kiedy nie był już sobą, ale nie był jeszcze kimś innym. Momentami nawet żałował, że jego umysł nie ugiął się przed mocą Tesseraktu, że nie mógł wmawiać sobie, że to nie jego wina. To cały czas był on. Zaszczuty, przerażony, otumaniony, ale on. Te niebieskie, obce oczy, były jego oczami.

Dla podkreślenia efektu sięgnął po kolorową kredkę. Niebieski blask w oczach, niebieskie lśnienie podświetlające zarys jego twarzy. Niebieski sześcian, który znajdował się teraz w skarbcu Odyna. I nie był tam wcale bezpieczniejszy niż na dnie Midgardzkiego morza czy w walizeczce Furyego. Niebieski sześcian, którego ktoś teraz pilnie szukał i dlatego nie mógł pozostać na swoim miejscu. Loki popatrzył na swoją drżącą dłoń. Odłożył kredkę, wstał od biurka, przeszedł przez pokój i z rozmachem uderzył lewą pięścią w ścianę. Zostało w niej wgniecenie i chyba złamał palec. Ból był otrzeźwiający. Był dobry.

Coś tak słodkiego jak ból. Och, przekonamy się jeszcze, kto pierwszy za tym zatęskni!

Usiadł do sekretarzyka i wrócił do rysowania. Jeszcze na chwilę podniósł wzrok, by spojrzeć na walkirię z czystą nienawiścią. Cofnęła się pod wpływem tego spojrzenia, ale Loki nie skomentował tego nawet uśmiechem. Znów sięgnął po czystą kartkę. Chciała poczuć gorąco? Poczuje. Albo dostanie mdłości.

Loki nie miał pojęcia, czy anatomia Chitauri jest podobna do ludzkiej w kwestiach prokreacyjnych. Na potrzeby szkicu założył, że tak. I nie miał zamiaru sprawdzać, choćby od tego zależało istnienie wszechświata.

Tło stanowiły kamienie. Kamienne ściany, pokryte cienką warstewką spływającej po nich wody rysowało się szybko i łatwo, a tło naprawdę nie było istotne. Rysowanie samego siebie, leżącego jak porzucona zabawka na przeraźliwie zimnych kamieniach powodowało powrót niechcianych wspomnień. Zaschnięta krew na skroni i spierzchniętych wargach, obręcze kajdan na kostkach i nadgarstkach dłoni. Strzępy ubrania. Chyba nie powinien wychodzić od scen, które miał w pamięci. Znów będzie miał koszmary, mógł się o to założyć.

Kolejna scena. Znów kamienie, obślizgła wilgoć na ścianach. Znów on sam, teraz na klęczkach, podniesiony do tej pozycji szarpnięciem za włosy przez muskularną, cybernetyczno-organiczną istotę o szponiastych łapach, z których druga ujmuje boga kłamstw pod brodą. Po jego ciele spływa woda, której chwilę wcześniej wylano na niego, by szybciej odzyskał przytomność. Pazury Chitauri wbijają się w blady policzek. Spojrzenie Lokiego jest nieprzytomne. Jeszcze nie ma w nim strachu, ani bólu. Jeszcze.

- Szybko ci to idzie – pochwaliła walkiria. Nie odpowiedział, wziął kolejną kartkę.

Przez chwilę się zastanawiał, siedząc z przymkniętymi powiekami. Sięgnął po stojącą na brzegu blatu karafkę z winem i nalał do kielicha, po czym opróżnił go duszkiem. Chyba nawet cieszył się, że został do tego zmuszony. Nie był pewien, czy potrafiłby narysować to wszystko sam z siebie.

Wąż. Lub istota łudząco do węża podobna. Nie gigant, który przesuwał się za plecami Lokiego w czasie jego rozmowy z dowódcą, ale jego mniejszy pobratymiec, na tyle duży, by oplatać nadgarstki Lokiego i kraniec znajdującego się za jego plecami stalagmitu, unieruchamiając ręce boga nad jego głową. Kłamca był nagi. Pochylająca się nad nim istota również. Jej kolano znajdowało się pomiędzy udami więźnia, rozsuwając jego nogi na boki, a dłonie bezczelnie błądziły po bladym ciele. Loki wykręcał się, odwracał wzrok. Wolał patrzeć na węża. Jednak dłoń Chitauri znów zaciskała się na jego policzkach, zmuszając do odwrócenia głowy i rozchylenia ust. Bynajmniej nie do pocałunku. Trzymane w drugiej ręce potwora ostrze, dotykające niemal żuchwy Psotnika jasno dawało do zrozumienia, że jeśli ten nie zechce być posłuszny, może mieć już do końca życia problem z artykułowaną mową.

Kolejny rysunek był dowodem na to, że Loki naprawdę ceni sobie zdolność mówienia. Jedna ręka Chitaur nadal przytrzymywała go, tym razem za włosy, druga spoczywała na stalagmicie, przytrzymując dodatkowo jeden z oplecionych przez węża nadgarstków. Po policzku Lokiego spływała pojedyncza łza, a z kącika, szczelnie wypełnionych ust – cienka stróżka śliny.

Bóg kłamstwa odłożył szkic. Nad sobą słyszał przyśpieszony lekko oddech walkirii. Jeśli do tej pory uważał, że gorszego zdania o wojowniczkach już nie może mieć, to właśnie zrewidował swoje poglądy. Znów zaczął rysować.

Na kolejnym szkicu nie był już przywiązany do skały, ale wężowata istota nadal unieruchamiała mu ręce, tym razem za plecami, dodatkowo oplatając się wokół jednej z nich aż do ramienia. Loki klęczał nad swoim prześladowcą, mając na biodrze jego dłoń. Chitauri leżał między jego rozchylonymi nogami, drugą dłonią naprowadzając swoją męskość na właściwą drogę. Źrenice Kłamcy, wbitę w jakiś nieistotny punkt, rozszerzał strach.

Już na kolejnym obrazku miał zwęzić je ból. Nie było tego jednak widać, ponieważ skryły się pod zaciśniętymi powiekami. Spomiędzy zagryzionych warg boga sączyła się stróżka krwi, kapiąc na pierś wyprężonego w uniesieniu potwora. Na ciele Lokiego perlił się pot i można było odnieść wrażenie, że, mimo iż rysunek pozostawał nieruchomy, dało się dostrzec drżenie napiętych do granic możliwości mięśni.

Walkiria położyła list na biurku, przesłaniając najistotniejsze części rysunku.

- Wystarczy – powiedziała i wyszła, zabierając ze sobą jedną z dwóch strażniczek.

Loki uśmiechnął się promiennie do tej, która została, po czym odsunął list i wrócił do szkicowania. Potrzebował jeszcze przynajmniej trzech pozycji z Chitauri. I jednej z wielkim wężem.

XXX

Loki nie był pewien, co zaszło na polowaniu, ale wieść o tym, że wesele gwałtownie przyśpieszono, dotarła nawet do jego samotni. Dotarła zresztą wraz z mocno zdenerwowaną królową, która wyraźnie miała już dość całej sytuacji. Nie mówiła wiele, poza tym że ślub ma się odbyć nazajutrz, a Kłamca nie pytał, bo nie mógł. Ostatecznie więc przesiedzieli cały wieczór w ciszy przed kominkiem, aż pozwolił sobie, jak w dzieciństwie, zasnąć z głową na jej kolanach. Nie chciała go zbudzić, więc przespał tak do rana. Gdy się zbudził, ona drzemała, ale zbudziła się również, gdy tylko spróbował wstać. Ujął jej dłonie i ucałował. Tyle chciał powiedzieć, tyle wyjaśnić!

- Loki, nie płacz – poprosiła, a on dopiero wówczas zorientował się, że po jego policzku spływają łzy. - To... to przez ślub Thora?

Zaprzeczył gestem głowy i zaśmiał się przez łzy, a ona pogładziła jego policzek, ścierając lodowato zimne krople.

- Muszę już iść, żeby nadzorować przygotowania. Odwiedzę cię, gdy już będzie po wszystkim.

Przytaknął z dziwnie bezbarwnym wyrazem twarzy. Czuł, że boli go serce. Otarł łzy i zmusił się do uśmiechu, patrząc, jak odchodzi. Sam też miał dziś wiele do zrobienia.

XXX

Drzwi pałacu Lokiego otwarły się z hukiem. Jednak Thor nie przekroczył ich od razu. Zamarł na progu, ubrany w odświętny strój, jeszcze lekko zdyszany po przebiegnięciu drogi do pałacu brata.

Podłogę głównego holu pokrywały szkice. Setki, tysiące kartek pokrytych tworzonymi bez wytchnienia rysunkami, leżało na posadzce w pozornym nieładzie, przypominając pokład jesiennych liści. Loki klęczał na środku pomieszczenia, zwinięty w pół, skryty we własnych ramionach.

Widząc go w tej pozycji, Thor ruszył do przodu. Nie zauważył nawet, że część arkuszy papieru pokrytych jest krwią. Nie dostrzegł ciał walkii, przybitych do ścian ramionami świeczników i obiadowymi sztućcami. Liczył się tylko jego brat. Podbiegł, przyklękając naprzeciw niego.

- Loki! Co się...

Nie skończył, bo kłamca wyprostował się nagle i złapawszy przybranego brata za poły płaszcza, przyciągnął go i zamknął mu usta gorącym pocałunkiem. Miał krew na dłoniach i ubraniu. Nawet jego usta smakowały krwią.

Wokół wybuchło światło.

Dopiero teraz i to patrząc z góry, można było dostrzec linię magicznego symbolu, na jaki składały się ułożone na sobie rysunki. To jednak nie był koniec. Górny pokład kartek uniósł się w górę, wirując sferycznie wokół Lokiego i Thora. Symbol stał się przestrzenny, wielowymiarowy. Powietrze wokół płonęła wszystkimi barwami naraz.

Thor poczuł, że rękojeść Mjolnira wysuwa się z jego dłoni i młot upada na ziemię. Już nie był w stanie go podnieść. Chciał zapytać, ale z jego ust dobiegło tylko kilka nieartykułowanych dźwięków.

Loki pogładził go po policzku. Jego skóra nie była już niebieska, a oczy znów błyszczały psotną zielenią.

- Nie martw się. Odyn z pewnością zdejmie to zaklęcie, w końcu sam je splatał – powiedział, odsuwając się i wstając. - Chce ci podziękować. Gdyby nie twoje uczucie, twoja miłość, jakkolwiek nie braterska, nie miałbym sił, by przenieść na ciebie ograniczający mnie czar. Jednak czy nie mówi się, że miłość jest najpotężniejszą magią?

Zaśmiał się wdzięcznie, odrzucając głowę do tyłu.

- Do zobaczenia, braciszku – dodał, znów patrząc na wciąż klęczącego Thora, po czym zniknął w zielonym rozbłysku światła. Chwilę później do pałacu wbiegły straże, a wraz z nimi Sif, wciąż w białej sukni, tak jak syn Odyna ją zostawił, po tym jak nie był w stanie dokończyć przysięgi.

Niedługo później okazało się, że Tesserakt zniknął ze skarbca. Ale to już oddzielna historia.

THE END

(ale będzie kontynuacja)


End file.
